Le fils de l'ennemi
by fire666
Summary: Les deux camps sont a égalités. Un seul geste, une seule personne peut changer les choses. C'est sur ce principe qu'un membre du nouvel Ordre décide de capturer le fils de l'ennemi numéro deux, Lucius Malfoy.Le Survivant devra se charger de son 'invité'
1. Égalité

Disclaimer : pas a moi. Sinon il y aurait un Samuel dans les Weasley *personne ne peut comprendre v_v ne chercher pas*

Note : je ne sais pas comme je procèderais pour la parution. Il est juste certain que je ferais pas trop attendre puisque j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances. Et les chapitres seront plus long XD s'il y a des fautes, se plaindre a mon logiciel Antidote v_v

AVERTISSEMENT : Au début, je sens que certaine personne n'aimeront pas Harry et peut-être même durant toute la fic. Faut pas s'inquiéter, c'est fait pour. Aussi, les personnages inventés que j'introduis ne voleront jamais la vedette à ceux des livres.

Les temps sont durs en cette soirée de septembre, comme tous les autres jours depuis cette date fatidique. Le Lord est revenu. Le Seigneur des ténèbres, celui que tous et chacun craignent. L'héritier du mal et le maitre absolu de la torture. Vous-savez-qui. Il est de retour. Il est de retour et cela fait de cela déjà un an. Malgré tout les efforts fournit par son rival, le Survivant, après que celui-ci est déjoué ses plans pendant 4 ans, le voici finalement de retour. Contrairement au plan original, il n'avait pas pris le temps de savourer son retour. À peine revenu que ce destructeur envoyait déjà son armée faire des ravages sur les principaux endroits du monde sorcier. Alors que la population ignorait encore son retour à la vie, ses fidèles mangemorts attaquaient Saint-Mangouste, le Ministère, La Gazette et le chemin de traverse. Le chaos et l'anarchie sont maintenant le quotidien malgré tous les efforts de l'ordre du Phoenix et de son nouveau meneur : Harry Potter.

Celui-ci, sachant que son destin était de mettre en faillite les projets de Voldemort, quitta Poudlard et prit la tête des défenseurs de l'humanité. Il a disparu dans la nature, ses amis ne savent même pas où il se trouve. Les membres de l'Ordre gardent l'emplacement du Survivant secret et celui-ci s'est trouvé des seconds méconnus du public.

Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, l'adolescent est toujours le même gentil garçon qu'autrefois. Seulement maintenant, il a de très grandes responsabilités, le pouvoir de diriger et un peu la grosse tête. Il faut le pardonner, il n'y avait personne excepter ce cher Severus pour lui remettre les idées en place et ne pas lui permettre de trop se hisser sur un pied destale. Sans doute lui aurait-il fallu un rival autre que Voldingue. Un garçon de son âge. La fille parkinson s'y était essayé, mais elle n'était décidément pas à sa hauteur. Mais il ne faut pas exagérer, Harry restait un vrai meneur et un grand sorcier malgré tout.

La guerre faisait rage et The Survivor parvenait avec sa joyeuse troupe à faire échouer les plans de Celui-dont-les-peureux-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Depuis la première vague d'attaque annonçant son retour, les gens s'étaient pris en main. Dumbledore défendait férocement son école, le ministère avait enfin mis un être compétent aux pouvoirs qui envoyaient les aurors aidé à la lutte du méchant Lord.

Les deux côtés étaient à égalités, les forces étaient donc presque symétriques. Un seul élément important abattu et le camp adverse avait de grandes chances de l'emporter. Et c'est sur cette idée qu'un membre de l'Ordre se fia pour exécuter un geste avec de grandes répercussions. Dans sa tête, il avait décidé d'écarter un des plus puissants mangemort de ce cher Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy, un homme de grande influence et ayant en sa connaissance de nombreux secrets du Lord. Mais comment le rallier à la cause de la lumière? Par la morale? C'est évident que non, il est mangemort et a déjà fait bon nombre d'atrocité pour que la morale ne le touche plus. De l'argent? Assez inutile de vouloir acheter une des plus grandes fortunes du monde. De la puissance? Il était le bras droit du mage noir le plus puissant des temps modernes. Le menacer? Il risque la mort à tous les jours sur les champs de bataille pour les désirs de son maitre.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser quand il eut soudain une illumination. Si le menacer ne suffisait pas, il existait encore la possibilité de ne pas s'en prendre directement à lui. Inutile d'essayer d'attaquer sa femme, elle était en parfaite sécurité dans le QG des méchants. C'est ainsi que sa cible prit forme. Un jeune adolescent de Durmstrang qui avait beaucoup fait parler de lui en étant simplement le fils d'un mangemort incontesté par tous sauf le ministère incompétent qui l'a laissé en liberté.

Tous ces éléments mènent donc à cet instant précis où notre cher héros du monde sorcier rencontra celui qui allait carrément changer sa vie. Nul ne savait encore jusqu'à quel point, celui-ci allait dégonfler une certaine tête.


	2. Routine banale du nouvel Ordre

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer et espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par la suite ^^

J'ai un remerciement spécial a Asalea qui fait en sorte que mon texte soit pas plein de faute compte tenu du fait qu'Antitode est pas très efficace finalement -_-

Ce fut le soleil qui le réveilla comme chaque matin. Les rideaux étaient tirés et les rayons lumineux vinrent l'agacer en se mettant sur son visage. Le détenteur de la coupe de cheveux en pagaille que tout le monde traitait de manche à balai alors que c'est faux se mit à grogner pour montrer le mécontentement dans le fait de devoir se réveiller. Il ouvrit ses yeux verts dont tout le monde parle vraiment, mais vraiment trop, et bougea son bras pour atteindre ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Aussitôt mises, il vit mieux, ce qui est normal, car c'est à ça que servent les lunettes. Le garçon s'étira, grogna encore un peu pour la forme et bailla. Il rejeta sa couverture et se leva finalement, prêt à débuter une nouvelle journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur…après sa douche chaude et son café pour réveiller ses capacités cérébrales qui n'ont pas encore suivi le corps.

Le héros prit donc sa douche avec l'énergie d'un après match de Quidditch perdu ce qui signifie avec une grande mauvaise volonté. Il se lava le corps, but premier d'une douche, et les cheveux pour ensuite ressortir avec l'esprit déjà plus alerte. N'étant pas exhibitionniste, Harry s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le reste du nouvel Ordre dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, un repas important dans la journée à ne pas oublier.

Une fois rendu à destination, il s'attabla et se servit dans les mets à disposition et n'oublia pas son café matinal. En fait, il n'y avait que le matin que celui-ci était capable de supporter le goût. L'adolescent finit sa routine en ce qui correspondait au déjeuner –où petit-déjeuner, cela dépend de qui lit- et se mit à inspecter les gens autour de la table, surpris de ne pas avoir eu un certain gars sur le dos. Fort curieux, le héros du monde sorcier décida d'interroger quelqu'un.

-Maurice, tu n'aurais pas vu Gabriel? C'est étrange d'habitude il n'arrête pas de me tourner autour pour discuter et se moquer, car je ne suis pas réveillé.

Ledit Maurice, un homme d'un certain âge pas fortement sympathique, lui fit un regard signifiant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son explication et poussa un soupir avant de répondre à la question.

-Il est venu très tôt ce matin en précisant et j'entends par la crier assez fort pour que tout le monde entende sauf toi faut croire…bref, il a dit que si tout allait bien, il reviendrait avec la solution contre Malfoy ce soir.

-Il te souhaite d'ailleurs une bonne journée.

Harry tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, Kali, et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour avant de réfléchir aux informations. Une solution au problème Malfoy. Voilà quelque chose d'intrigant, mais il n'avait pas que cela à penser. Gabriel faisait souvent des actions qui ne servaient finalement à rien alors il était fort probable qu'il revienne bredouille. Il était bien gentil Gabriel, mais niveau compétence, Harry trouvait qu'il faisait du meilleur travail en première année. C'est vrai qu'il avait quand même découvert la pierre philosophale, passé les épreuves et affronté Voldemort à un si jeune âge. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas qu'y avoir des personnes de qualité ici, enfin de puissant. Le sorcier poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme rien qu'à y penser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?, fit Kali.

Cette phrase dite d'un ton où l'on y entendait plein de lassitude lui valut un regard noir d'Harry. De quoi encore? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'air d'un dépressif tous les jours. Face à son regard, la jeune fille, nullement impressionnée d'ailleurs, haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud s'en plus s'en préoccuper. Dans cette ambiance nullement festive et joyeuse, celle-ci regretta la présence de l'autre garçon et surtout du reste de l'Ordre qui était en mission humanitaire contre Celui-qui-les-énervaient-royalement. Kali regarda alors celui qui devait les sauver. Sincèrement, elle n'aimait pas du tout son attitude. Il agissait comme un ancien combattant qui avait tout vu de la guerre et qui pouvait juger tout le monde, donnant l'impression qu'ils devaient s'estimer heureux qu'il se bouge le cul pour les aider. De son avis, il le bougeait pas vraiment son derrière en ce moment, le nez dans son journal à lire les conneries que la Gazette, malheureusement remise a neuf, continuait de faire circuler.

Dans le journal, il y avait un nouveau bilan de bataille et un rappel des forces de Voldemort où Malfoy y était inscrit. Les médias semblaient s'acharner sur lui, comme pour lui faire payer les 15 ans où il avait vécu comme un bienheureux alors qu'il aurait du être à Azkaban. Harry eut une pensée pour Gabriel qui, selon Maurice, se chargeait de ce problème. L'adolescent eut envie de ricaner, mais sachant Kali proche, il s'abstint pour ne pas recevoir la cafetière derrière la tête. C'est qu'elle portait très bien son nom cette fille. Gabriel aussi avait un bon prénom, car niveau gentillesse c'était un vrai ange.

Le vieux Maurice se leva de tables, laissant seuls les deux membres les plus jeunes de l'Ordre ensemble. De toute façon, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement, ils ne se battaient pas non plus et il n'avait pas que ça à faire jouer les chaperons. L'ancien auror se demanda d'ailleurs comment l'Ordre en était venu à tomber si bas pour engager des gamins.

Pendant toute la journée, les gens circulaient, venant prendre des nouvelles, en donner, prenant du repos et repartant. Ils finirent par rester pour la soirée, la journée de travail terminée. Le Survivant avait assisté à de nombreuses réunions, il avait élaboré des stratégies où plutôt approuver celles-ci. Il avait pris des nouvelles des Weasley et d'Hermione grâce à Lupin qui venait lui rendre visite. L'adolescent de 16 ans fut fort occupé toute la journée et joua son rôle de héros à la perfection. Il apprit aussi qu'un attentat anti-moldu avait été déjoué cet après-midi et certains membres fêtèrent cette victoire qui avait empêché des innocents de mourir, mais aussi d'arrêter deux mangemorts. Certes, le nombre n'était pas très élevé, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné et il n'y avait eu qu'un blessé mineur de leur coté.

Tout allait parfaitement bien pour le moment, et ce, même si une dispute commençait entre le camp de ceux qui avaient encore du travail à faire et ceux qui avaient fini le leur et voulaient se détendre avec une petite fête. On demanda finalement au symbole du bien, Harry, de décider si oui où non la fête devait continuer. Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se fit interrompre par une voix extrêmement joyeuse.

-La fête peut continuer, voyons, et en plus, vous n'aurez qu'à la faire d'avance pour la super action que je finaliserais demain.

-Gabriel…

-De toute façon, faut se décompresser dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?

-Gab, s'ils n'étudient pas les informations mises à notre disposition et n'élaborent pas les stratégies pour contre-attaquer, on ne viendra jamais à bout de Voldemort, argumenta Harry d'une voix lasse, comme à chaque fois qu'il argumentait avec le châtain.

-Et c'est quoi ta superbe nouvelle que tu vas 'finaliser' demain?, demanda Kali, toujours prête à empêcher une guerre entre les membres de l'Ordre.

-C'est top secret ma belle, je vous en fais la surprise.

-Comme la fois où tu croyais démasquer un espion infiltrer dans l'Ordre, mais qui était en fait un véritable membre? Rétorqua quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

-Euh…non la je suis sûr de mon coup, déclara Gabriel d'un sourire un peu gêné à cause de ce souvenir très peu favorable en sa faveur.

-Assez discuté comme ça. Gab, tu abandonnes ton idée loufoque qui va virer à la catastrophe comme toutes tes autres idées et les autres, vous vous remettez au travail si vous tenez à gagner cette guerre. Nous fêterons que lorsque Voldemort sera mort et enterrer.

Tout le monde exécuta les sages paroles du Survivant quoique ceux voulant la fête le faisant de mauvaises volontés. Gabriel lui jeta un regard noir, fait exceptionnel compte tenu du fait qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur et monta directement dans sa chambre. Kali quant à elle le fusilla aussi du regard, fait moins rare, mais quand même impressionnant. Elle se dirigea elle aussi dans sa chambre non sans passer à côté d'Harry avant de lui dire :

-On va attendre longtemps si c'est toi qui dois le tuer. Tu comptes le faire au salon par la force de ton mental?

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas très sympathique de sa part lorsqu'on sait qu'avant, l'adolescent faisait tout pour ne pas rester en arrière pour pouvoir aider. Cependant, elle ne digérait pas les critiques contre Gabriel qui lui, déployait beaucoup d'énergie pour le coté de la lumière et qui le faisait avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde.

Le garçon resta planter debout, de mauvaise humeur face à la réplique de la jeune fille. Il n'osait cependant rien lui dire. Elle était vraiment la seule personne à toujours contester son autorité et il se disait que c'était vraiment un trait de caractère commun aux femmes. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui avait débuté la guerre froide entre eux. En fait, la seule chose qui faisait en sorte que la guerre ne soit que froide entre eux était Gabriel. Celui-ci appréciait, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Kali, le Survivant. Ainsi, sa cousine n'osait pas le contrarier en remettant une seconde fois le feu au lit du 'héros'. La première fois était sa réponse à une réplique comme quoi les femmes ne devaient pas être sur le terrain de bataille. Elles avaient beau être très intelligente, elles restaient quand même inférieures aux hommes niveau force magique. C'était une façon très maladroite pour Harry de ne pas voir les filles se battre et se faire blesser, mais il ne faut pas dire ça à celle qui a hérité du nom d'une déesse meurtrière et vengeresse.

L'adolescent à la cicatrice légendaire décida finalement de se bouger et de regagner lui aussi sa chambre, allant se reposer, car une dure journée l'attendrait le lendemain, il en était certain puisque l'être le plus énergique de la planète devait 'finaliser' sa contribution a la guerre.

-C'est le matin, lève toi crétin, sont pas content, tout l'monde t'attend, chantonna une douce voix féminine dans son sommeil.

-petit flemmard, l'est déjà trop tard, t'es en retard, t'es en retard, continua-t-elle, le réveillant un peu.

-Bon ça suffit. TU TE LÈVES OU JE REMETS LE FEU À TON LIT SANS ATTENDRE QUE T'EN SORTES!

Cette fois-ci, Harry fut complètement réveillé et sursauta avant de se ramasser sur le sol, empêtré dans sa couverture et les oreilles encore bourdonnantes du cri de la déesse en colère. Il releva la tête vers son agresseur et vit Kali qui lui fit un regard charmant ô combien hypocrite. Décidément, Harry venait de trouver une immense qualité à Gabriel, son réveille-matin attitré aux journées nuageuses qui empêchent le soleil de le faire. Lui au moins, il s'y prenait tout en douceur.

-QUOI! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a! Y'a pas le feu quand même.

-Ce n'est pas passé loin pourtant, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire innocent, mais quand même machiavélique, car oui, elle peut mettre deux émotions totalement contraires dans ses sourires. Pouvoir de déesse avait-il avoué un jour en plaisantant d'un air sérieux.

-Mais il y a une réunion où ta présence est requise. Il y a encore eu du grabuge hier soir des mangemorts en l'honneur du Survivant et comme ça te concerne, tu bouges ton derrière et tu viens.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Harry se releva, jetant sa couverture sur le lit et ne prenant que le temps de s'habiller, se jetant un sort qui imitait la propreté au sortir d'une douche. Il avait intérêt à avoir du café dans la salle de réunion sinon il y aurait une Kali en broche dans peu de temps. Quoique broche signifiait feu et il était très suicidaire d'affronter cette fille avec cet élément où elle y était la maitresse incontestée.

Le jeune sorcier se rendit à la réunion qui s'avéra profondément ennuyante et sans intérêt. Ils avaient que perdu du temps à chercher un second sens à ce qui n'était finalement que des menaces puériles, sans doute fait par des aspirants mangemorts qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire de leurs soirées.

C'est à la sortie que l'élément arriva. Gabriel avait enfin fini, son projet était 'finalisé' et se trouvait maintenant au QG du nouvel Ordre d'Harry Potter. Son plan contre Lucius Malfoy lui avait d'ailleurs posé énormément de problème, car IL n'était pas très coopératif et d'ailleurs, le châtain allait certainement avoir quelques bleus. Il avait cependant réussi à LE calmer et surtout, réussit à le faire avancer dans le couloir sans besoin de l'attacher. C'est à ce moment qu'il croisa Harry. Un miracle se produisit. Le Survivant qui était si sérieux et ne disait que des trucs sensés, quoique Kali ne serait pas d'accord, eut la réaction la plus enfantine de tous les temps en croisant son projet. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent quand ils croisèrent ceux d'un gris indescriptible devant lui. Le cerveau du pauvre garçon analysa rapidement la situation. Ces traits du visage, cette couleur de cheveux, cette couleur de peau… il cria alors :

-T'AS RAJEUNI MALFOY ET TU L'AS RAMENÉ AU QG?

A suivre…

li-san, liloua,caence, fanatik *pseudo trop long TT_TT*, vega : j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfait autant que vous le pensiez.

Loulou : ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire et j'espère que tu pourras avoir ton ordi

Asalea : -_- j'ai rien à te dire…sauf que tu patiente moins que les autres, t'as tout en avant-première XD

Snapou : fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires sur sa façon d'écrire ^^ j'espère que l'histoire aussi te plaira encore


	3. Que faire de lui?

Je tiens a vous rassurez, vous risquez de pas aimer Kali et il est normal que vous ayez envie de la noyer dans la toilette la plus proche. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que mes persos inventés seront beaucoup la pour les 5 premiers chapitres et qu'ensuite, la relation entre Harry et Draco seras plus prioriser. Il me faut cependant tout mettre en situation. Sur ce, merci aux reviews. Je vous répondrais par mp après ce chapitre et aux anonymes. Merci d'être la!

Au QG, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les membres de l'Ordre qui assistaient à la scène ne faisaient plus aucun mouvement et ceux qui arrivaient sur place, attirés par le cri, se figeaient instantanément. Le héros des temps modernes avait enfin quitté son air de supérieur hiérarchique et réagissait comme un humain de ce monde. Devant lui, avec un sourire qui illustrait parfaitement son attitude moqueuse (traduction : il se fout de sa gueule), se tenait une réplique miniature de l'ennemi numéro 1 après Voldemort. Gabriel qui était derrière le blond décida de répondre aux hurlements du Survivant.

- Harry, je n'ai rajeuni personne. Ce n'est pas Lucius qui est devant toi. En fait, c'est Dra-

-Oh je suis désolé, coupa Harry avec un air franchement désolé sur le visage a l'intention du blond.

-C'est juste que tu ressembles tellement a Malfoy que je t'ai confondu

-Harry c'est que-, essaya de continuer Gabriel

-mais je suis désolé, ça ne doit, pas être plaisant de se faire insulter de Malfoy, continua-t-il.

-C'est quand même un Malfoy, réussit à finir le châtain.

Cela fit taire le jeune Potter et il écarquilla les yeux face à la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il y avait un Malfoy gentil, parent éloigné de Lucius. C'est ce qu'il pensait, car il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui se passait pour vrai. Les témoins de la scène, quant à eux, ne croyaient pas leurs yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Malfoy faisait ici?

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici? Pourquoi avez-vous crié Potter?

L'interpellé se retourna vers le dirigeant du QG, messieurs Raphael Smith. Il était d'une neutralité à toute épreuve et n'avait pas de favoris, tous les membres de l'organisation avait leur place ici. Harry n'eut pas besoin de répondre à la question puisque l'homme vit enfin la cause du vacarme. Sa première pensée fut la même que le Survivant sauf qu'il la garda pour lui. La lumière se fit ensuite dans sa tête et son regard se porta à Gabriel qui se tenait encore derrière le blond et qui semblait vraiment vouloir rapetisser pour ne plus attirer autant de regards. Le jeune Malfoy, quant a lui, ne semblait pas se préoccuper des gens autour de lui et se mot à observer la décoration d'un air désinvolte.

-Monsieur Potter et monsieur Lambert je vous prierais de bien vouloir aller à mon bureau, je crois que l'on doit discuter de certaines choses. Quant à notre invité…

-Je peux m'en occuper, se proposa Kali d'une voix joyeuse.

-Très bien. Messieurs, suivez-moi.

Harry et Gabriel suivirent donc le grand patron, laissant le blond à la brune qui semblait ravie de la situation quoiqu'inquiète pour son cousin. Le bureau n'étant pas très loin, ils furent vite arrivés et monsieur Smith les invita à prendre place sur les deux chaises qui attendaient sagement que quelqu'un pose son derrière sur elles. Dès que ce fut chose faite, le châtain subit une attaque verbale du patron sous forme de question rapide et comme c'était d'une voix calme et posée, son témoin Harry ne pouvait même pas prouver que c'était une attaque.

-Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait dans le QG de l'ordre?

-En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment le Malfoy que l'on connaît et/

-Gabriel, je sais pertinemment que c'est du fils de Lucius dont je parle.

-Ah...D'accord je voulais juste m'en assuré, car ce n'est pas clair pour tout le monde et/

-Et épargne-moi les mots qui ne veulent rien dire. Pourquoi est-il ici?

Le jeune Potter suivit l'échange, se traitant mentalement idiot de ne pas avoir pensé que la réplique miniature de Lucius Malfoy ne soit pas son fils. Il se convainquit alors que c'était dû au fait qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que le fils Malfoy pouvait bien faire dans le QG. C'était la question qui devait alimenter toutes les conversations. À côté de lui, Gabriel reprit un peu d'aplomb et expliqua son raisonnement.

-Alors, l'idée m'est venue lorsque je réfléchissais à un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Je me suis dit que comme tout le monde insistait pour que cette tâche incombe à Harry, notre rôle était donc de l'affaiblir. Pour cela, il faut s'attaquer à ses troupes. Et qui est la personne la plus dangereuse dans ses troupes?

-Bellatrix, fut la réponde de Potter, dit avec tout le mépris possible qu'il possédait.

-Euh…oui tu n'as pas tort, mais je cherchais quelqu'un à atteindre autrement que par le physique et tout le monde sait que le mental de Bella n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à comprendre. Alors, excepter Lestrange qui est-ce?

Voyant que le garçon attendait absolument une réponse pour continuer son explication, le patron se résigna a nommé Malfoy ce qui ravie Gabriel qui avait un peu peur de devoir donner des arguments pour éliminer chaque mangemorts connu de sa liste du plus dangereux.

-Exact, c'est Lucius Malfoy. Alors, je me suis interrogé sur une façon de le mettre hors course sans bien sur la technique de l'attaque physique. J'ai donc pensé au chantage. Sa femme étant avec lui, le seul disponible pour servir de monnaie d'échange en guise de capitulation est son fils.

-Tu as donc été le chercher sans prévenir personne et réfléchir aux conséquences?

-Je savais que si je prévenais quelqu'un, on m'aurait interdit de le faire, répondit piteusement le garçon.

-Et tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi?

-Bien sûr! Mais je suis convaincu qu'aucun père ne laisserait son fils dans le camp ennemi. Il nous reste qu'à lui demander de se rendre en échange de la protection de son fils.

Le raisonnement de Gabriel était compréhensible pour les deux autres, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils le trouvent complètement stupide et irréfléchi. Pendant que Raphael se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir ce gamin insouciant dans ses troupes, Harry se questionna sur sa présence ici. C'était sympa d'être un des premiers informé de ce qui se déroulait, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour soulager sa curiosité que le chef l'avait fait venir. Comme s'il semblait lire dans ses pensées, Smith poussa un soupir de découragement et reprit la parole.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je n'approuve nullement ton action, nous ne pouvons plus reculer en arrière. Le gamin se trouve ici, il a donc vu le QG et pour entrer, tu avais donc un papier du gardien du secret que tu as obtenu je ne sais pas comment et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. De plus, si j'ai bien compris, tu es allé l'enlever à son école et donc l'administration est déjà au courant de son départ. Peut-être même que Lucius est déjà au courant. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut garder Draco ici –oui Gabriel je sais son prénom je suis minimalement informé sur les mangemorts- et je vous le confie Potter.

-QUOI! Mais pourquoi moi? C'est Gabriel qui l'a emmené ici!

-Et vous voulez vraiment qu'il continue à effectuer son plan?

-…non

-Alors je ne peux pas lui confier

-Mais il y a d'autres personnes qui peuvent s'en charger ici.

- Vous êtes la personne qui rester le plus souvent présent au QG il est donc logique qu'il vous soit confié. Et on ne peut pas le déplacer ailleurs ce serait trop dangereux que le fils de l'ennemi sache plus d'une cachette de notre camp, rajouta-t-il en voyant Harry sur le point de protester à nouveau.

-Et comment je suis sensé m'en occupé?, demanda méchamment le Survivant.

-Comme à un simple invité qui ne doit pas trop en savoir.

-Alors, vous allez bien vous en occuper?, s'enquit Gabriel qui ne voulait pas causer du tort à l'adolescent blond.

-Il n'est pas responsable des actions de son père, n'a rien commis contre le camp de la lumière et est ici contre sa volonté. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire traiter comme un criminel et un ennemi à surveiller intensément, lui répondit Raphael qui les fixait à tour de rôle.

-Ne pense cependant pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Ton geste a de grave répercutions sur tout l'ensemble de l'organisation et ne restera pas impuni, rajouta-t-il.

-Bien monsieur.

-Vous pouvez désormais disposer monsieur Potter. Et j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire dans le rôle de l'hôte.

-Oui monsieur, grommela le concerné en guise de réponse.

Harry sortit donc laissant le châtain avec son bourreau. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire qu'il allait devoir s'occuper du fils de Lucius Malfoy et le traiter comme s'il était le bienvenu dans le QG. Il n'était peut-être pas responsable des actes de son père, mais en tirait avantage par contre. Il devait se rappeler cette phrase-là et la ressortit le moment venu pour pouvoir se débarrasser de l'autre. Il était le Survivant, celui qui devrait combattre le mage noir, il n'avait pas que ça à faire jouer l'Adositter. C'était à Gabriel de réparer sa gaffe, mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, mieux valait se plier aux exigences de monsieur Smith.

Première étape, retrouver son 'invité'. Où est-ce que Kali avait bien pu l'emmener? Peut-être à la cuisine. Si les réveils brutaux étaient un trait de famille, Malfoy n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de manger avant d'être emmené par Gabriel. Cependant, en se revisualisant l'habillement du blond, il était clair qu'il avait eu le temps de s'arranger et qu'il n'avait pas subi un réveil pressé. Harry arriva à la cuisine et constata qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ceux qu'ils recherchaient.

Le Survivant opta alors pour la chambre de la jeune fille. Une fois encore il se trompa, mais par contre, cette fois il y avait deux possibilités. Soit ils n'étaient pas présents, soit Kali s'amusait à le laisser toquer à sa porte comme un con en ne lui ouvrant pas la porte. Le garçon se résigna finalement à demander aux autres s'ils les avaient vus. La malchance semblait être de son côté, car personne ne savait où il se trouvait. En désespoir de cause, le sorcier retourna dans sa chambre avec l'intention d'envoyer une lettre par sa chouette pour qu'elle les retrouve.

En ouvrant la porte, la vue qui s'offrit à lui le bloqua net dans son geste. Dans sa chambre se trouvaient les deux personnes qu'il recherchait. SA chambre. Celle qui était protégée contre les intrus et qui lui appartenait. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû s'y trouver. Prenant sa voix la plus froide, glaciale même et il demanda dans une parfaite imitation de son professeur de potion.

- Que faites-vous ici?

Les deux individus relevèrent alors la tête et l'aperçurent. Avec toute l'arrogance dont Kali était capable, celle-ci poussa l'audace jusqu'à paraitre innocente, abordant un visage curieux.

-Il y a un problème Harry?

Ledit Harry sut à ce moment-là qu'elle mettrait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. La sorcière ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, préférant elle aussi imiter le professeur de potion d'Harry en réussissant à lui faire sentir un simple nom comme une insulte suprême. Bien sûr, cela se faisait lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de témoins. Cette fille était un démon de sournoiserie qui aurait eu sa place à Serpentard malgré son tempérament bouillant.

-Il y a que vous êtes dans ma chambre où vous n'êtes pas du tout inviter, a faire je ne sais quoi et…comment vous avez fait pour rentrer de toute façon?

-De la même manière que j'ai procédé pour ce matin, répondit nonchalamment Kali.

-c'est fermé magiquement pour faire en sorte qu'aucun sortilège ne puisse l'ouvrir.

-Exactement. Aucun sortilège ne peut la déverrouiller, mais il suffit de connaitre la manière moldu pour que la porte soit grande ouverte, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire signifiant paf dans tes dents.

Le futur destructeur de mage noir se massa alors les tempes pour se calmer et ne pas la jeter par la fenêtre. Il reporta alors son attention sur celui qu'il recherchait réellement, Malfoy. Le jeune blond était couché sur son lit, le ventre en contact avec le tissu tandis que ses jambes se balançaient de façon enfantine comme lorsqu'on lit une BD. D'ailleurs, il était dans cette exacte position, l'objet en moins. L'adolescent n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de suivre l'échange verbal avec un air impassible sur son visage. Voyant l'intérêt qu'Harry venait d'accorder au blond, Kali décida d'intervenir.

-Harry, je te présente Draco Malfoy. Draco je te présente, le grand…ouais si on veut. En tout cas, c'est l'unique, le héros des temps modernes, The Survivor! Le survivant pour les non-bilingues…

Comme unique réaction, Draco le fixa directement dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête sur le carnet étaler devant lui et Kali, ne prêtant plus d'attention au garçon brun qui s'en retrouva, il devait bien l'avouer, insulter par un tel comportement. De son côté, la jeune fille se mit à rire en voyant la réaction se créer sur le visage du Survivant. Décidément, il n'avait pas apprécié les présentations. La jeune Lambert sentait qu'elle allait beaucoup s'amuser dans les temps à venir.


	4. Détestable Kali

Je remercie les revieweurs qui ont prit le temps de me laissé des commentaires. Les anonymes Biline et li-san auxquels je ne peux répondre =/ Espérant que ce chapitre vous plairas et sachant que je prend beaucoup de temps pour que la vrai action commence -_-

L'ambiance dans la chambre n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Le propriétaire des lieux se sentait sur le point de jeter son deuxième impardonnable –le premier ayant comme destinataire Bellatrix-, celle qui adorait envahir les lieux avait envie d'immortaliser le moment a l'aide d'une caméra qu'elle ne possédait malheureusement pas et la troisième personne dans les lieux…était un total mystère. Harry s'exhorta au calme et finit par questionner plus sérieusement la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre?

-Des dessins, lui fut donné comme réponse, sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Des dessins?

-C'est tout à fait exact.

-Et pourquoi seriez-vous venus dessiner dans ma chambre? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs tu le fais dessiner?

-Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir converser et tant qu'à parler dans le vide, j'ai décidé de le faire dessiner, répondit l'adulte en haussant les épaules pour démontrer le commun du raisonnement.

-Et pourquoi dans ma chambre?, questionna en retour le Survivant qui essayait de prendre un air menaçant sans vraiment y parvenir.

-J'avais pas de carnet a dessin et je me suis souvenu que toi tu es avait. C'était le cadeau de bienvenue de Gabriel. En fouillant un peu, je l'ai retrouvé. Nous avons de même eu l'immense privilège de constater qu'il n'avait jamais été utilisé. Pas assez de temps libre je suppose. C'est que le Survivant est un garçon très occupé, rajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Tu as ce que tu voulais maintenant tu dégages, sur le ton d'un ordre, oubliant de se sentir gêné a la remarque sur la non-utilisation du carnet.

Kali poussa un soupir fataliste tout à fait exagéré avant de se lever du lit. Le blond leva de nouveau la tête et ferma le carnet, le laissant sur le lit, avant de se mettre en position assise dans le but évident de se lever pour ensuite la suivre. Lorsqu'il fut debout, la sorcière fit une dernière réplique.

-Quel mauvais hôte que tu es Potter. Je suis qu'une gentille sans défense et lui un nouveau venu et tu nous jettes dehors comme des malpropres.

-Mais tu te trompes Kali, lui répondit Harry en imitant un des sourires de mauvais augure de la jeune fille.

-ah oui? Sur quoi?, demanda-t-elle dans une imitation de gamine innocente.

-Je ne vous jette pas comme des malpropres. Je TE jette comme une malpropre. Lui il reste ici.

L'ex-écolier eut l'immense satisfaction de voir de la stupéfaction dans le regard de son interlocutrice. Lorsqu'il risqua un coup d'œil à Malfoy, il vit que celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction particulière, à peine un haussement de sourcil qui pouvait signifier du questionnement, du mépris ou toute autre émotion qu'il voulait bien avoir. En le voyant agir, il n'était pas du tout étonné que kali n'est pas réussi à entretenir une discussion avec lui. Peut-être même était-il muet et tout le monde l'ignorait. Hypothèse ridicule, c'était trop facile de savoir si quelqu'un était muet ou pas.

-Et pourquoi lui reste? Je suis celle chargée de m'en occuper.

Les paroles de la furie détournèrent son attention qui était focalisée sur son prochain fardeau. Dans un comportement parfaitement puéril, il attendit qu'elle repose sa question avant de lui répondre, pour la solliciter en quelque sorte, à la faire quémander sa réponse. Le problème, c'est qu'elle semblait s'en être rendu compte et donc, un grand silence régna dans la chambre. Un duel visuel commença même entre les deux protagonistes et Draco se détourna d'eux en se recouchant sur le lit écartant le carnet pour ne pas se coucher dessus, se positionnant et regardant le plafond qui était plus passionnant qu'eux.

Le premier a parlé était celui qui perdrait, c'était un fait établit. Il y avait parfois des déviances du genre le premier a parler était le premier a devenir fou ce qui assez étrange, car d'habitude c'est le trop-plein de silence qui rend cinglé. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Bellatrix pour s'en apercevoir. Bref, cela s'éternisait puisque Kali voulait montrer sa supériorité dans tout, y compris les cette compétition d'enfant de 4 ans et Harry voulait, étrangement, montrer a Malfoy que c'était lui qui commandait par le biais de sa victoire contre la sorcière.

C'était long…très long même…franchement débile aussi. Si ça aurait été le soir, nul doute que l'otage/invité se serait déjà endormi d'ennui. Laissant son regard parcourir la pièce, le garçon repéra une porte sur sa droite. Il pensa tout de suite à une salle de bain, les portes de placards étaient différentes et il y avait trop de bureaux pour avoir besoin en plus d'un placard. S'il avait connu le Survivant plus intimement, il aurait su que les placards et lui ce n'étaient pas une très belle histoire d'amour.

Ne sachant pas cette information o combien pas utile pour lui, Draco s'y rendit, surprenant les deux autres par son mouvement rapide. Harry et Kali cessèrent de s'affronter férocement quand ils perçurent de l'agitation près d'eux. Ils tournèrent la tête simultanément pour apercevoir la porte se refermer. La brune laissa alors un petit rire sortir de sa gorge au plus grand étonnement du Survivant qui crut qu'elle venait de devenir folle, du moins encore plus que ce qu'il croyait.

-Tu t'en occupes vraiment bien, Potter.

-Quoi?

C'était quoi cette remarque? C'était elle qui devait s'en occuper...en tout cas, elle ne savait pas que c'était devenu sa tâche à lui. Devant son air de totale incompréhension, Kali expliqua sa remarque.

-Tu l'aurais viré de ta chambre lui-aussi si tu ne l'avais pas a ta charge. Ai-je raison de penser que lors de ta visite du bureau de Smith tu es appris, qui il était? Et j'ai donc réfléchi au fait que comme tu n'aimes pas les mangemorts et tout ce qui touche à eux, le fils de l'un d'eux ne doit pas être très présent dans ton cœur. Tu aurais donc normalement être plus détestable envers lui qu'envers moi hors, tu voulais le garder dans ta chambre. J'en viens donc à la conclusion que tu es chargé de lui, acheva-t-elle avec une grande fierté.

-Et comme il vient de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors qu'il est sous TA garde, j'affirmais sarcastiquement que tu t'en occupais bien.

Un air septique au visage, Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants, se demandant si c'était possible d'arrivée à une telle conclusion en quelques secondes et ne se préoccupant des piques de Kali. Quoique le duel visuel avait duré un long moment et elle aurait eu tout le temps de réfléchir. Cela expliquerait d'ailleurs sa participation au duel, c'était pour réfléchir et non pas une confrontation. Quelles autres raisons y auraient-ils à fixer quelqu'un intensivement? Cette question fit tilter le cerveau du jeune Potter qui lui jeta alors un regard mauvais qui n'impressionna encore une fois, nullement personne. Au contraire, la spécialiste des lits en feu s'en amusait follement même lorsqu'Harry lui faisait son imitation des maitres des cachots.

-Tu n'as rien deviné. T'as encore usé d'occlumencie.

-J'avoue, je suis coupable des accusations, lui répondit-elle, toujours avec son sourire qui donnait envie de l'endoloriser.

-Je te laisse t'occuper de lui. Bonne chance!

Elle repartit dans un nouveau rien avant de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte qu'Harry avait laissée ouverte durant tout ce temps. Il repensa encore à quel point, cette fille était détestable. Le Survivant avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était la seule personne sur terre à ne pas pouvoir user de legimencie et d'occlumencie à volonté. Il avait même déjà essayé la légimencie sur Gabriel et celui-ci l'avait contré en lui mettant l'ouverture de Pokémon dans la tête. Harry avait eu : je suis le meilleur dresseur et attrapez les tous a l'esprit pendant une semaine. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de frustrant dans le fait de se faire battre par l'ange de la place lorsqu'on est le héros des temps modernes.

Par contre, il y avait un point qu'elle avait mentionné et qui n'était pas dû à l'occlumencie : il détestait les mangemorts et tout ce qui en approchait. La perte de Sirius avait créé cette haine envers eux et l'adolescent ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait supporter l'autre. Son cerveau avait d'ailleurs dû le stupidiser pour ne pas qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre le blond et Lucius Malfoy. Enfin s'il avait fait le rapprochement physique puisqu'il avait d'abord cru qu'il était Lucius, mais ensuite, le soulagement engendrer par le démenti l'avait aveuglé faisant en sorte qu'il ne pense même pas au fils de celui-ci.

Son regard porta alors sur son lit et il observa plus attentivement le carnet. Kali avait une conne mémoire pour s'en être souvenu alors que lui-même l'avait oublié. Il ne se rappelait même plus d'où il l'avait rangé. Harry marcha alors jusqu'à lui et s'en saisit, ouvrant pour voir la première page et ce qui y était représenter. Il vit alors que les deux pages qui s'offraient à sa vue n'avaient pas été dessinées du même côté. Ils avaient sans doute dessiné chacun de leurs côtés, mais en même temps.

En voyant la première image qui s'offrit a lui, le sorcier n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il avait sous les yeux le dessin de sa marâtre. Un démon y était dessiné sur un trône et plein de flammes l'entouraient. Ce n'était par contre encore qu'une esquisse puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le continuer. Le jeune Potter tourna ensuite le carnet pour voir les performances artistiques de son invité.

C'était d'une simplicité à toute épreuve. Malfoy s'était contenté de reproduire l'image de son bureau. C'était certes habile, mais il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire ni d'original là-dedans. Comme le dessin était fini, le sorcier décida de tourner la page même si logiquement, puisque kali n'avait pas terminé le blond n'aurait pas pu continuer. Les formes qui s'offrirent à lui le firent avoir de grands yeux ronds. De toute évidence, l'adolescent avait profité de leurs disputes pour noircir la feuille de crayon.

Il y avait deux personnages, deux dessins allumettes qui le représentaient avec Kali. La jeune fille était plus grande, les bras dans les airs en signe de victoire, les cheveux aux vents comme une déesse et un grand sourire sur son visage rond, car en fait, les visages n'étaient que des cercles. À coté de sa tête était écrit mwahahahahah, un rire diabolique et caricatural qui lui allait fort bien. Sa représentation à lui était un personnage à la trop grosse tête avec une dague planté dans sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui prenait tout l'emplacement de son front. Aucun doute n'était possible, Malfoy ne le portait décidément pas dans son cœur.

Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black. Neveu de Bellatrix Black, la meurtrière de son parrain. Il lui faudrait tout son sang-froid pour ne pas décharger sa haine sur l'adolescent. Heureusement, les agissements de Kali à son encontre avaient augmenté sa limite de temps au niveau de la patience. De plus, Malfoy fils ne risquait pas de lui chercher des noises s'il ne lui parlait jamais et comme il semblait faire vœu de mutisme, il y avait possibilité de cohabitation. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'Harry ne voulait pas être responsable de lui et qu'il voulait que Smith change de jugement.

Pensant à ça, le champion du tournoi des trois sorciers se dit qu'il devrait se mettre à vraiment s'en occupé. Il se fit donc la réflexion que ça faisait déjà un long moment que sa charge était dans sa salle de bain. De nouveau, son cerveau tilta et il se précipita vers la porte.

-Malfoy! Sort ou j'ouvre la porte!

Un mauvais pressentiment lui contracta l'estomac, mais Harry essaya de se raisonner. Si Malfoy était là c'était simplement, car le comportement de lui et Kali l'avait exaspéré. S'il restait longtemps là, c'est qu'il ne savait pas que le combat visuel était fini et qu'il pouvait sortir. S'il n'entendait pas de bruit, c'était simplement parce que le blond était discret et qu'il n'allait pas non plus se mettre à chanter pour lui rappeler sa présence. Étrangement, tout ça ne le réconforta nullement.

À sa plus grande angoisse, aucun son ne lui servit de réponse. C'était le silence complet. Sa baguette se retrouva donc dans sa main et il lança un sort pour entrer dans sa salle de bain. Ce qu'il craignait s'offrit alors à ses yeux. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé. Tout se trouvait à sa place et il n'y avait rien de nouveau. La pièce était vide de présence humaine. Malfoy ne s'y trouvait plus.


	5. Une courte évasion

La suite des aventures de Ryry…même si je trouve mes chapitres pourraves XD mais je suis de bonne humeur grâce a mon OS Je remercie les trois personnes qui m'ont reviews pour se chapitre sur…un grand nombre qui sont passés sans laissé de messages. Ils ont aimés? Ils ont fuit? Je ne peux pas savoir v_v mais bon, je vais peut-être avoir plus de succès avec une autre fic *mon idée aussi de commencer avec la nouvelle idée a la place d'une plus vieille plus réfléchit* Encore merci a Asalea qui continu a m'aider dans mes chapitres en faisant en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas pleins de fautes. Maintenant il est sensé y avoir que les paranos qui les remarques XD

C'était la panique totale dans toutes les fibres corporelles du jeune Potter. Il avait disparu. Réfléchissant à pleine vitesse, Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas pu se rendre invisible et que donc, Malfoy avait quitté la pièce. N'étant pas Kitty des X-Men, le blond ne pouvait pas traverser les murs. La porte de la salle de bain ne s'était pas ouvert entre le moment où le disparu était entré et celui où le paniqué avait ouvert la porte. Un transplanage alors? Le brun réfuta cette idée, ça aurait été trop con de laisser Malfoy fils circuler dans le QG s'il pouvait

transplaner ensuite selon son désir.

Il restait alors la solution de la fenêtre, car le fabuleux Harry Potter avait vue sur la mer de sa chambre, mais sa salle de bain pouvait être facile d'accès à cette étendue d'eau. Cette ouverture offrait une belle vue sur la liberté si on était un adolescent kidnappé par le camp ennemi. C'était aussi très grand et facile d'accessibilité si l'on montait sur les toilettes. Cette même fenêtre qui remplissait tous ces critères et qui était ouverte, ouverte et facilement traversable. De plus, il y avait un sort contre les invasions, mais pas contre les évasions.

Sans plus réfléchir, Harry monta sur la cuvette et traversa le cadre de la fenêtre. Une fois dehors, il se releva rapidement et se mit à regarder les alentours. Une fatale constatation s'imposa dans son esprit : il n'y avait aucune tâche blond-platine à l'horizon. Comment avait-il fait? Le jeune Potter pensa alors qu'il avait dût se sauver en courant, atteindre une zone de transplanage et en ce moment, il devait être auprès de son père en train de l'informer de l'emplacement où se trouvait le Survivant et des troupes mangemorts se tenaient prêtes à arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour se battre.

Face à cette possibilité des événements tout à fait logique, rationnelle et réfléchie, le brun se retourna pour rentrer par sa fenêtre et avertir les membres de l'Ordre d'être prêt à se défendre. Sauf qu'avec un sort anti-invasion posé sur la fenêtre, il lui était impossible de rentrer. Il était obligé de faire le tour, sa chambre étant à l'opposé extrême de l'entrée. Il aurait vraiment dût rester couché ce matin, quoique ça lui aurait été impossible, car s'il restait couché, il ne resterait en ce moment de son lit que des cendres et lui aurait de nouvelles blessures plus communément appelées brûlures.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Harry courut vers l'entrée, maudissant Malfoy une bonne centaine de fois au passage. Sa haine était tellement forte en ce moment qu'il se le répétait même en courant.

-Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

Il était tellement absorbé par sa psalmodie qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite une personne transplaner juste devant lui. Le héros de tout sorcier gentil ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était rendu à la zone de transplanage. Heureusement, grâce à ses super réflexes, Harry évita à la dernière seconde de percuter l'homme devant lui. Ce qui ne lui évita pas de faire un faux mouvement dans la manœuvre et de tomber misérablement sur le sol. Le nouvel arrivant le regarda quelques instants, pas certain d'avoir tout compris de la situation, et l'aida finalement à se relever.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, monsieur Potter? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi pressé?

-Il faut alerter tout le monde!, fut la réponse de Potter.

-…, fut la démonstration de l'incompréhension de l'homme.

-Malfoy s'est échappé! Il va nous faire envahir par les mangemorts!

- Pour l'amour des biens entendant, Potter, tais-toi!

Se retournant vers la source du cri féminin, le Survivant vit celle qui lui avait crié après et dans un agissement d'enfant de 4 ans, il cria.

-Ah non pas elle!

-Comment ça ah non pas elle? Je te signale que c'est toi qui cri comme un con, manquant de percuter Uriel qui a rien fait pour le mériter et qui…ah oui, a perdu celui qu'il devait surveiller.

-Kali! T'es idiote ou quoi? Tu sais que Malfoy s'est évadé et toi tu restes calme et préfères m'insulter!, continua-t-il de crier pendant que le pauvre Uriel qui ne méritait pas des les endurer préférait entrer au QG.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas idiote. Deuxièmement, si tu t'en occupais comme il faut tu ne l'aurais pas perdu. Il est aussi énergétique qu'une plante verte et tu trouves le moyen de le quitter des yeux. Finalement, il n'y a pas à paniquer puisqu'il est dans le bureau de Smith.

Sur le coup, Harry n'avait plus rien à dire et se trouvait un peu idiot. Cependant, hors de question de le montrer à la brune. À la place, il préféra savoir le pourquoi de sa presque crise cardiaque.

-Et que fait-il là?

-C'est simple. Gabriel n'est pas un imbécile et a placé un sort de localisation qui sonnait une petite alarme s'il sortait de la bâtisse du QG. Il a donc été facile de sortir et de l'intercepter avant qu'il arrive à la zone de transplanage. J'ai rencontré un auror sur le chemin, celui que j'empruntais, car tu m'avais effrontément mise dehors. Il m'a prévenue et je suis venue t'attendre ici pendant qu'il allait voir dans ta chambre si tu y étais.

-Et comment as-tu su que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre?

-Ça, c'est l'alarme mise à tes fenêtres qui signale toute entrée et sortie.

-Et c'est toi qui en es en charge, demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

-Non, mais c'est fou le nombre de personnes responsables que l'on peut croiser dans un couloir. Maintenant, viens, je n'ai pas que ça à faire m'occuper de toi.

Théâtralement, elle tourna des talons et se dirigea vers le QG du nouvel Ordre. Si elle avait eu une cape, nul doute que l'effet aurait été saisissant. Décidément, cette journée était une des plus horribles pour ses nerfs qu'il avait connue dans sa vie. Il avait été naïf de croire que le jeune Malfoy aurait pu partir aussi facilement. Cependant, son orgueil en avait aussi pris un coup, car s'échapper par la fenêtre des toilettes était un classique et lui n'avait même pas réussi à l'en empêcher.

De toute évidence, le chef n'avait pas apprécié la tentative d'évasion du blond puisque l'adolescent était attaché à une chaise pour une corde qui s'enroulait trois fois autour de son torse et du dossier de la chaise. Par contre, même dans cette situation défavorable pour lui, le jeune Malfoy gardait une attitude impassible et ne semblait leur accorder aucune importance. Il devait aussi faire une obsession sur les plafonds, car comme pour dans sa chambre, le regard du sorcier fixait la surface au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il y avait également dans la pièce Raphael Smith et Gabriel. La jeune fille qu'était Kali les avait quittés après avoir reconduit le brun. Le premier à ouvrir les hostilités fut le grand patron.

-Dites moi monsieur Potter comment cela se fait-il que moins d'une heure après vous l'avoir confié monsieur Malfoy a-t-il réussi à se soustraire à votre vigilance et presque atteindre la zone de transplanage.

-J'ai manqué de prudence, monsieur, répondit Harry comme un gamin prit en faute.

-Si je puis me permettre, à la défense de Harry, celui-ci n'avait jamais eu à surveiller quelqu'un avant alors il n'avait pas l'expérience requise pour cette tache, essaya d'aider le châtain.

Raphael se mit alors à réfléchir, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux une seule seconde, donnant presque l'impression qu'il ne les clignait même pas. Reprenant l'assurance qu'il avait gagné depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, le Survivant décida de se défendre tout seul.

-Je tiens cependant à vous signaler, monsieur, que Malfoy a clairement tenté de s'échapper et il ne devrait donc clairement être enfermé si vous tenez absolument à le garder ici.

À cet instant, le blond nommé auparavant tourna la tête pour le fixer. Comme pour donner à Harry l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre lui, le blond avait lui aussi le don de vous faire croire qu'il pouvait vous fixer intensément sans cligner des yeux. Leurs attentions furent détournées l'un de l'autre par Gabriel qui s'insurgeait contre les paroles du dernier Potter.

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal qu'il ait essayé de partir. Je suis carrément allé le kidnapper à son école. S'il y a quelqu'un à punir ce doit être moi, mais je refuse qu'il se fasse enfermé comme un criminel alors qu'il est finalement qu'une victime dans cette histoire.

-Une victime dans cette histoire? Je suis supposé m'en occupé alors que j'ai clairement autre chose à faire alors je refuse qu'on le traite de victime. Les victimes sont ceux qui sont morts sous les coups des mangemorts ce qui n'est absolument pas son cas.

-Ça suffit tous les deux, coupa Smith à leurs débuts de débat.

-C'est encore moi qui décide et je décide que monsieur Malfoy est sous la responsabilité de Potter. Cela signifie que chaque chose que fera Draco sera immédiatement de ta faute puisque c'est à toi de t'en charger. Pour cette fois-ci et pour cette fois seulement il n'y aura pas de conséquence fâcheuse pour vous. Ta chambre et ta salle de bain sont désormais ensorcelées pour ne faire entrer et sortir rien ni personne. Une autre tentative de fuite sera donc plus difficile et donc en toute logique, sévèrement punie pour celui qui ne l'en empêcherait pas. Je tiens par contre à faire remarquer que monsieur Malfoy est toujours considéré comme un invité outre bien sûr le fait qu'il ne puisse pas partir à sa guise.

L'homme accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement de baguette en direction de l'attaché qui sentit ses liens disparaître. Personne ne pouvait dire s'ils les avaient vus puisque son regard s'était posé sur la bibliothèque derrière le bureau.

-De plus, comme vous ne semblez pas considérer Malfoy ici présent comme digne d'intérêt, monsieur Potter, monsieur Lambert va vous accompagner pour vous donner un cours de civilité. Je tiens à vous préciser, messieurs, que si je vous revois avant la fin de la soirée, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre se levèrent immédiatement, mais il n'en fut pas de même pour l'hypothétiquement muet qui resta assis à observer les titres des ouvrages, la tête penchée sur le côté pour plus de facilité. Le détenteur des lieux, loin de s'en offusquer se leva alors et s'approcha de sa bibliothèque avant de regarder les livres et d'en choisir trois. Il les prit alors et alla les porter dans les bras d'Harry.

-Voila qui devrait au moins l'occuper quelque temps.

Draco se leva alors, passant à côté d'Harry et suivant Gabriel qui menait la marche vers la chambre du futur-massacreur-d'un-sorcier-qui-n'a-que-trop-survécu. Fermant la marche avec trois gros livres dans les mains, à croire qu'il avait fait exprès de choisir les plus lourds, le brun avait vraiment envie de s'insurger contre l'injustice de la situation. C'était Malfoy le futur mangemort qui s'était sauvé du QG et c'était lui qui se retrouvait à jouer sa boniche en portant ses livres.

Les trois garçons entrèrent facilement dans la chambre d'Harry puisque le dernier visiteur n'avait sans doute pas trouvé utile de fermer la porte avant de partir. Celui aux yeux verts déposa rageusement les livres sur un de ses bureaux et lança un regard mauvais à Gabriel qui se ratatina sur place et à Malfoy qui affronta son regard en n'ayant même pas l'air de l'affronter.

Se calmer, il devait impérativement se calmer où alors tous les membres présents au QG allaient découvrir pourquoi il était le rival de Voldemort lorsqu'ils sentiraient sa magie agir. Harry ferma les yeux trois secondes pour se calmer et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le blond prenait ses aises dans son lit et Gabriel attendait sa réaction, assis sur son coin de matelas. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour sans doute obéir à Smith et lui donner des leçons de civilité, l'adolescent le coupa.

-J'ai eu une journée épouvantable alors s'il te plait Gab, n'en rajoute pas.

Le jeune adulte referma la bouche sans plus chercher à apaiser la tension qui régnait. Tension provoquée seulement par Potter puisque lui était en paix avec tout le monde et que, comme l'avait si bien dit Kali, Draco était aussi énergétique qu'une plante verte.

Celui à qui appartenait la chambre s'en rendit lui aussi compte et en s'asseyant à côté des jambes étendues du blond, qui ne réagit aucunement, il décida de finalement avoir réponse à l'une des questions qu'il se posait.

-Comment as-tu fait pour emmener Malfoy ici?


	6. La capture d'un Malfoy, Draco vs Gabriel

Un grand mercià ceux qui m'ont reviewer : Asalea, titemb-bm, li-san, manoirmalfoys et loulou. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira. Je suis désolée pour les fautes qu'il y aura sans doute malgré mon logiciel et ma relecture ainsi que la longueur de mes chapitres qui ne sont pas super longs.

En italique sont les moments du passé.

-Comme tu étais présent au bureau de Smith lorsque j'ai expliqué mon raisonnement je n'ai pas à te le réexpliquer. Par contre, malgré toute ma bonne volonté je ne pouvais tout réaliser en ne faisant que claquer des doigts. Je m'étais renseigné sur Lucius et donc sur son fils. Je savais donc qu'il allait à Durmstrang et que c'était sans doute la place où j'arriverais à le…capturer plus facilement. Là-bas il n'y a aucun mangemort et il suffisait de connaitre les bonnes personnes pour ne pas avoir à se soucier des protections de l'école.

Des bons contacts, l'Ordre en avait. Avec le nouveau ministère, il est maintenant beaucoup plus facile d'avoir leurs appuient pour nos actions. J'ai donc, plus ou moins, forcé l'administration à me donner un passe droit pour l'école. L'employé qui devait m'aider à y entrer a donc contacté le directeur et j'ai eu mon passe-droit. Je n'avais qu'à me présenter le lendemain. Je vous avais même tous averti pendant la soirée, mais évidement personne n'y a accordé grande attention même si ma cousine à essayée de me faire parler.

Je suis parti très tôt ce matin pour accomplir ma mission. Je voulais arriver avant le début des cours, à sa sortie du lit si possible. Je sais que les jeunes n'ont pas les meilleurs réflexes du monde lorsqu'ils viennent de se réveiller et qu'ils ne sont pas spécialement lève-tôt. Je ne sais pas lequel de ses deux critères il n'a pas, mais je peux te garantir qu'il était en pleine forme lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois. Je te jure, j'en ai même des bleus!

_Gabriel devait faire extrêmement vite s'il ne voulait pas que tout soit gâché. Le directeur avait eu beaucoup trop de doute malgré l'accord du ministère ou peut-être à cause de cet accord. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais son excuse de surveillance de l'école pour la protection des jeunes sorciers n'avait pas satisfait le grand homme paranoïaque qui s'était mis en tête de le prendre pour un être hautement dangereux. Le châtain n'avait donc pas eu le choix, il l'avait endormi magiquement avant de lui lancer le sort d'oubliette. _

_Devant l'urgence de la situation et la limite de son temps, le membre de l'Ordre était parti à courir dans les couloirs, oubliant même de fermer la porte avant de partir. Heureusement, la veille, il s'était informé sur les dortoirs et ainsi, il ne parcourrait pas l'immense endroit à la recherche de quelqu'un sans savoir où le trouver._

_Sa décision d'arriver très tôt lui fut profitable puisqu'il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Il en perdit cependant beaucoup en n'ayant pas le mot de passe. L'adulte dut attendre avant qu'un élève sorte pour entrer, heureusement c'était un préfet et donc, un des plus lève-tôt. Un sortilège de confusion et il n'était plus un problème pour le sorcier. _

_Évitant animaux de compagnies, sacs et objets de toutes sortent qui trainaient sur le sol lui rappelant sa propre scolarité…et sa propre chambre, Gabriel se dirigea vers le dortoir des sixièmes années, devant malheureusement stupéfixer les témoins de la scène qui ne furent cependant pas nombreux. _

_Enfin arrivé, il eut le malheur de faire face à une baguette magique. Cette rencontre ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il fut expédié en arrière, tombant des escaliers sans, une chance pour lui, ne pas toucher les marches. C'était sa première série de bleu de la journée. Étant entrainé, il se releva rapidement et pointa sa baguette vers la silhouette qui l'avait attaqué. _

_Il sut alors qu'il c'était complètement trompé en pensant prendre le fils Malfoy endormi puisque se tenait devant lui un garçon parfaitement réveillé et même prêt à le dépecer s'il en croyait la lueur dans ses yeux gris. Très belle couleur d'ailleurs. Mais trêve de pensée inutile, il avait son objectif juste devant lui qui…lui jeta un deuxième sort informulé. _

_Le jeune châtain évita l'attaque en roulant sur le côté avant de se lever rapidement et se lancer derrière un canapé, ne prêtant pas attention à la douceur et se faisant donc un nouveau bleu dans la manœuvre._

_Le jeune blond qui défendait son territoire s'avança prudemment, les autres élèves se réveillant par le bruit, se cachant de cet intrus ou du fils de mangemort qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Certains décidèrent de laisser un préfet s'en charger de cet intrus. Il y avait même des élèves qui croyaient à une farce d'un autre étudiant et s'en désintéressèrent. Pour sa survie, Gabriel tenta de l'apaiser…à sa manière._

_- Non, mais ça ne va pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça?_

_Il sortit sa tête de derrière le divan juste à temps pour voir un sourire sadique sur le visage pourtant angélique du blond. Faut croire que sa ne devait pas trop lui déranger d'attaquer les honnêtes gens quoique Gabriel n'était pas trop dans cette catégorie de personne pour le moment. De plus, ce n'était pas trop surprenant de constater qu'un fils de mangemort savait se défendre. Et SURTOUT qu'il allait avoir une mission facile a réalisé._

_-La plupart du temps ça va beaucoup mieux après avoir attaqué quelqu'un._

_C'était une lueur sadique qui avait accompagné le sourire sur son visage? C'est fou comment un simple adolescent pouvait vous procurer des frissons d'effroi en une seule phrase. Il avait dû s'entrainer avec ses parents. Le châtain décida d'avoir recours à son plan B, le stupéfixer et s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible avec le corps. Il allait se lever pour jeter le sortilège lorsque le canapé recula soudainement, l'entrainant au passage. Combien de bleus maintenant? Il avait en plus perdu sa baguette magique durant l'encaissement du meuble avec son corps._

_Plus le choix, il allait devoir user de son ultime stratégie._

_-kawabunga!_

_Après ce cri prouvant à tous que le jeune homme avait bel et bien été fan des tortus ninjas, l'intrus se jeta sur l'adolescent, l'écrasant de tout son poids pour le maintenir au sol. Il le mit à plat ventre sur le sol, s'assoyant sur son dos et lui saisissant les poignets pour les mettre derrière son dos. Le sorcier utilisa la baguette de son adversaire pour produire un accio et appeler la sienne. Sachant que certaines personnes allaient intervenir, il verrouilla les portes environnantes, les enfermant dans leurs chambres et pétrifia ceux qui restaien et qui n'étaient pas déjà stupéfixés. _

_Tous ces sorts commencèrent sérieusement à lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie et le gamin qui s'agitait pour déguerpir de sa poigne ne l'aidait pas. Gabriel lui lança un sort pour lui attacher les poignets avant de se relever et de mettre son otage en position assise. Il se fit immédiatement fusiller du regard, un regard que lui provoqua des frissons. C'est bien beau des yeux gris, mais une couleur inhabituelle effrayait plus facilement aussi. Celui qui œuvrait pour le bien rajouta un sort de silence sur le garçon et laissa sortir un soupir après tous ces efforts._

_-Alors, tu vas bien m'écouter. En ce moment, tu es à ma merci et tu vas donc coopérer si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Et arrête ton regard provocant et supérieur! Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment et/ aie! Tu recommences et je te stupéfie._

_Son opposant n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à vivre. Même les mains attachées dans le dos, il avait décidé de ne pas plaire au châtain en lui donnant un coup de pied bien placé. Il avait le même caractère belliqueux qu'un dragon enchainé voulait tuer tous les gens environnants._

_-Ça peut se faire dans le calme et sans danger pour personne ou alors je t'assomme quitte à devoir te porter sur tout le trajet. _

_L'adulte enleva alors le sort de silence pour écouter sa réponse et malgré la fureur évidente du blond celui-ci lui répondit calmement._

_-Je te suis._

_-D'accord. Je te détache, mais je garde ta baguette. On doit faire comme si j'étais un gentil mec venu te chercher avec ton consentement. À la moindre tentative de fuite ou d'indices envers les autres je mets ma menace à exécution et de plus à ton réveil tu auras les cheveux rose flash pour le restant de tes jours, rajouta-t-il dans une attitude joyeuse._

_Pendant ce temps, le blond avait un regard franchement sceptique sur la santé mentale de son agresseur. Étant habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part des gens sérieux, Gabriel ne s'en offusqua pas et détacha son prisonnier. Le temps qu'il avait perdu à affronter le fils Malfoy avait sans doute permis à certaines personnes d'envahir les couloirs, il ne pouvait donc pas être discret en transportant un corps inconscient._

-Voila comment j'ai fait pour ramener cette tête blonde ici.

Harry avait écouté sagement tout le récit, n'interrompant jamais Gabriel. Il trouvait qu'à part pour les sorts de répulsions de Malfoy tout s'était bien passé et avait même été facile. Aucun doute que le châtain avait eu extrêmement de chance. Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient sans doute pensé que ce n'était pas de leurs affaires et c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas agi. S'il avait dû aller le chercher à Poudlard, aucun doute que Gab ne serait pas de retour et en aussi bonne santé.

Le garçon tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de son invité suite au récit de sa capture. Il fut littéralement bouche bée en le voyant en train de lire tranquillement un des livres de Smith. Le jeune Potter sentit une petite colère contre lui. Il ne prêtait même pas intérêt à un récit où il y était un des personnages principaux. L'indifférence du blond pour tout lui était insupportable. Harry l'observa un peu et se demanda finalement ce qui l'avait fait coopérer réellement.

_Il était prêt pour aller en cours alors que plus de la moitié des élèves étaient encore en train de baver sur leurs oreillers. Cependant, lui avait un poste de responsabilité dans cette école et se devait de se lever tôt pour remplir ses fonctions. Il sortit sa baguette pour appeler à lui son sac lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un total inconnu. Par pur réflexe, Draco l'envoya valser plus loin d'un informulé de répulsion. _

_Le corps atterrit au pied du petit escalier de trois marches et le blond put observer celui-ci. L'adulte ne lui disait absolument rien. Un regard aux alentours lui permit de voir des élèves pétrifier d'un sort. Ce châtain était donc un ennemi. Il échangea un regard avec celui-ci avant de lui lancer le même sortilège. _

_Son opposant se réfugia derrière un meuble de salon. Malfoy en profita pour faire signe aux autres de ne pas intervenir, juste à temps pour entendre la réplique de l'intrus. Draco sourit et répondit de la même façon qu'il le ferait avec un élève importun._

_-La plupart du temps ça va beaucoup mieux après avoir attaqué quelqu'un._

_Le sixième année accumula la magie nécessaire pour son prochain sort avant de la relâcher dans un nouveau informulé vers le divan. Il ne pouvait pas le stupéfixer s'il était caché, Draco espérait donc avoir pu l'assommer avec le meuble qui était quand même assez imposant. L'adolescent s'approcha pour voir le résultat lorsqu'il cri idiot s'éleva de derrière le canapé en même temps que l'idiot qui l'avait créé. _

_Il se retrouva au sol avec un poids sur le dos et les bras tordus vers l'arrière. Draco se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais rien n'y fit. Il sentit l'adulte, bien à son aise sur son dos, jeter toute une série de sorts sans plus se préoccuper de lui qui était écrasé et commençait à manqué d'air. Ses poignets se firent liés entre eux et la charge sur son dos disparut. Il se fit ensuite lever du sol par sa robe de sorcier avant d'être mis en position assise. D'un regard, il fit passer toute ses idées de souffrance dans ses yeux et espérait sincèrement que cet imbécile comprenne que sa vengeance serait terrible. _

_L'adulte parla, mais ne semblait pas remarquer que lui cherchait simplement à chercher une façon de partir. Tentant une technique moldu, Draco se coucha rapidement sur le dos et lui envoya un coup de pied sur la tête. Il entendit le son de douleur qui lui apprit qu'il avait bel et bien touché sa cible, mais que malheureusement, il n'avait peut-être fait que l'énerver. Cependant, les paroles qui suivirent lui firent comprendre que cet homme devait être un idiot d'auror ou de l'Ordre des 'gentils'._

_L'adulte devait être là pour lui, sinon pourquoi prendrait-il le temps de lui parlé? De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper et s'il n'obéissait pas, il serait stupéfixer et là c'était sûr, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'échapper. Bien qu'à contrecœur, Draco lui affirma alors qu'il le suivrait. Il fut alors question de tentative de fuite et de cheveux roses. L'adolescent décida alors de rester sage jusqu'au moment opportun, préférant suivre docilement pour pouvoir se repéré et savoir où il était conduit. _

Harry se trompait, le jeune Malfoy avait tout écouté, l'oreille tendue tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes du livre sans les lire, lui indiquant seulement quand tourner la page pour plus de crédibilité. Son surveillant savait maintenant qu'il pouvait faire des informulés, mais cela ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose sans sa baguette. Lorsqu'il avait été emmené dans le bureau de celui qui se nommait Smith, Draco avait bien vu celle-ci sur le meuble de bois. Ce qu'il avait aussi remarqué, c'était la cheminée dans le fond, à côté de la bibliothèque. La poudre de cheminette devait être cachée derrière les deux livres qui étaient mal placés. Il lui suffisait d'être patient et bientôt il aurait quitté ces lieux.


	7. Lorsqu'on ne s'aime pas

J'aime pas trop ce chapitre et je m'interroge beaucoup si je continu cette fic ou non v_v J'ai peut-être pas choisi la plus évidente a faire et je pense sérieusement mettre celle-ci en hiatus TT_TT pour en faire une autre a la place, plus construite dans ma tête, car pour l'instant j'ai juste la fin de cette fic et donc, je patauge pour y arriver XD votre opinion est la bienvenue

Sentait la petite tension qui était apparue à la fin de son récit, Gabriel décida de commencer ce pourquoi il était venu, c'est-à-dire de créer une bonne entente entre Harry et Draco. Cette mission impossible devait être une énième punition pour avoir agi inconsciemment en emmenant le fils Malfoy ici. Le châtain tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention –ce qui échoua lamentablement- et se mit un sourire de gardien d'enfants enthousiasmé par son travail.

-Alors si on commençait par la basse. Présentez-vous.

-Kali s'est déjà chargé de cette partie la, répliqua froidement Harry.

-Oh…alors, vous pourriez, je ne sais pas trop moi, être plus coopératifs et au moins vous faire face tous les deux, proposa joyeusement Gabriel.

-Gab, même si je voudrais être coopératif et bien m'entendre avec lui, comment suis-je sensé faire alors que je n'ai même pas, ne serait-ce qu'entendu sa voix, demanda sèchement le jeune Potter.

-Mais Harry, tu es celui qui dois l'accueillir et je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais ta façon d'agir ne donne pas très envie d'avoir une conversation avec toi.

Il avait dit cela au Survivant avec un air désolé. Harry, lui, n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le châtain lui avait dit. Pas assez accueillant? Il voulait qu'il lui donne un rein avec ça? Ce mec c'était enfui de sa surveillance après 5 minutes de 'fréquentations' et lui apportait des problèmes par sa simple présence. Il avait servi de larbin en lui portant ses livres alors que ce fils de mangemort n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche et c'est lui qui se comportait mal!

-Tu sais quoi Gab? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ne pas être courtois avec Malfoy et j'emmerde profondément Smith et ses idées. Je m'arrange pour que petit blond soit surveillé et c'est tout. Pendant ce temps-la toi, tu t'arranges pour réparer ta bêtise et me laisse en paix. Maintenant, sors.

Sous le coup de la surprise, le jeune sorcier gaffeur ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa un peu incrédule Harry. Le brun venait carrément de contester les ordres du chef et bien que le jeune Potter fût en quelque sorte le second chef de la place, il n'avait jamais contesté son supérieur. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus directement pour le moment. Gabriel pouvait comprendre la colère de l'adolescent, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que celui-ci se venge sur Draco. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers celui-ci et fut surpris de le voir la tête relever dans sa direction, attendant de voir s'il écouterait Harry ou non. L'adulte se résigna et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, The Survivor se tourna et vit que le blond le fixait. Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se rendre à son bureau et de l'ignorer royalement. C'était le mieux à faire et ainsi, s'il ignorait Malfoy, il se sentirait moins ignoré lui-même. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme s'il n'y avait personne. Il devait le surveiller, mais s'il ne quittait pas la chambre alors il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Par mesure de précaution, Harry lança un collaporta a sa porte avec l'intention de ne plus pensé a Malfoy avant minimalement une heure.

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y avait que le bruit des plumes qui griffonnaient quelques choses, de pages qui se tournaient et de respiration. Cette ambiance commença à détendre Harry qui en oublia son 'invité' jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, trouvant sans doute qu'il l'avait laissé en paix trop longtemps, se décida à briser le silence. De plus, pour l'énerver encore plus, il n'utilisa même pas sa voix encore inconnue aux oreilles du sorcier brun. Tout commença tranquillement.

Toc, trente secondes, toc, vingt secondes, toc, seize secondes, toc, treize secondes, toc,9 secondes, toc, 6 secondes, toc, six secondes, toc, six secondes et pendant plusieurs minutes, a toute les 6 secondes, un nouveau toc se faisait entendre. À chaque fois, Harry sentait son calme disparaitre et son envie de se retourner pour balancer son pot d'encre à la figure du sang pur augmenter. Ayant encore un fragment de contrôle en lui, le jeune Potter ne fit que se retourner avec l'idée de simplement demander au blond de faire attention a ses bruits, l'imaginant agiter les pieds en lisant comme il l'avait vu faire en dessinant. Il sous-estimait encore la force de provocation de son 'invité'.

Draco n'était pas en train de lire sagement en n'ayant aucunement conscience de ses tocs répétitifs et énervants. Le garçon savait tellement que ce simple bruit allait faire craquer le Survivant qu'il le fixait intensément, couché confortablement sur le ventre et une de ses mains serrer en poing cognant sur le montant de lit a chaque fois que son petit décompte arrivait a six. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'énerverait le plus entre voir ce petit con sourire narquoisement fier de son coup ou le voir comme en ce moment, impassible de toute réaction et continuant à cogner sur le bois même après avoir attiré son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux!, demanda fortement Harry profondément énervé.

Le blond se contenta de garder son regard gris impressionnant fixé dans les prunelles vertes du jeune Potter et de cogner un coup lorsqu'il arriva à six. C'est quoi qu'il désirait à la fin celui-là? Peut-être à lui faire perdre son calme pour qu'il le ramène à son école. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à avoir quelque chose. Toc.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais je te ferais remarquer que je déteste autant que toi te savoir ici. Tu ferais –toc- mieux de te faire invisible si tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie au cachot.

Nullement impressionné, le menacé avait simplement levé un sourcil en signe de défi en plus d'avoir osé cogner pendant que le brun lui parlait. Harry préféra se taire et ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'autre garçon. De plus, comme c'était à intervalle régulier, il allait bien finir par ne plus entendre les tocs ou alors Malfoy arrêterait par lui-même en n'ayant plus aucun effet sur Harry. Le Survivant pouvait même espérer qu'il se fasse mal aux jointures à force de cogner. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les actions du blond.

Dès que Potter eut le dos tourné, Draco arrêta son geste et l'observa quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de retourner dessiner dans le carnet en résumant la situation dans sa tête. Le Survivant avait sa charge et le détestait ardemment. Cependant, comme il avait pu le tester avec les cognements, le brun faisait son possible pour se contrôler ou était trop stupide pour lui lancer un simple sort. Le blond n'avait eu qu'à voir la crispation dans les gestes de son 'hôte' pour comprendre qu'il était un impulsif. Le moment venu, cette information lui serait peut-être d'une grande utilité.

Le cerveau du blond fonctionnait activement- prouvant hors de tout doute que les plaisanteries sur les blonds n'avaient pas lieu d'être- pour mettre en place son prochain plan d'évasion. Draco savait que sa première tentative était assez simple et nullement réfléchit, mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque que les membres de l'Ordre prennent conscience d'eux-mêmes de la non-sécurité des fenêtres et anéantissent toute chance. Des gens ordinaires mis dans sa situation se lamenteraient, car ils penseraient que les adultes allaient donc faire plus attention. Cependant, être fils de mangemort était loin de faire en sorte qu'il soit un garçon ordinaire.

Le sorcier concevait les choses comme ceci : les aurors et autres travaillant pour l'Ordre présent tiendraient pour acquis qu'il n'ose pas faire d'autres tentatives, ayant échoué trop facilement et pensant qu'il craindrait des représailles. Ils feraient aussi confiance en leur Sauveur qui était finalement le seul à avoir une vigilance plus grande envers lui. Par contre, ce que le camp de la lumière semblait oublier était qu'aussi important qu'il était, Harry restait un jeune adolescent impulsif facilement manipulable pour un Malfoy de sa qualité. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre patiemment. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était pressé de retourner à ses cours.

De son côté, Harry avait grand besoin de se changer les idées et de se détendre. Il prévoyait que Malfoy allait lui apporter des ennuis et un nombre impressionnant de maux de tête. De toute évidence, le blond allait tout faire pour que ses prévisions arrivent justes. Le jeune Potter se retourna encore vers son 'invité' et le vit qui lui tournait le dos, cherchant sans doute un nouveau moyen de l'énerver puisque ses tocs ne fonctionnaient plus. Pourquoi ne pas être le premier à agir? De plus, il était le Survivant, personne ne pourrait lui faire quoi que ce soit s'il ripostait à ce fils de mangemort.

Prenant sa baguette, Harry appela à lui grâce à un accio informulé les livres, dont le carnet à dessin, jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'attendit à voir l'autre adolescent se retourner d'un coup pour lui faire face, mais le blond resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se retourner lentement vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux essayant de voir dans le plus profond de l'âme de l'autre. Ce fut le brun qui prit la parole, en répétant sa première question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Lui qui essayait surprendre en posant cette question calmement fut déçu de ne provoquer qu'un haussement de sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-provocateur. Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée, son opposant n'avait aucune réaction démontrant le bon vouloir de cette action. Harry continua donc, toujours calme et posé.

-Tu n'as pas le choix d'être ici. Tu peux tenter tout ce que tu veux pour t'enfuir que cela sera inutile, car je ne te laisserais pas faire. La seule façon pour que tu ne restes pas ici jusqu'à ce qu'on fête nos trente ans est de coopérer. C'est sûr que j'aimerais savoir tout ce que tu sais sur le…travail de ton père, mais je me contenterais pour l'instant que tu sortes de ton mutisme.

Est-ce que le discours à la Hermione Granger aboutissait à un résultat positif? À première vue, le sorcier affirmerait que non cependant, il voyait que contrairement aux autres fois, Malfoy réfléchissait à ses paroles. Une façon d'en tirer avantage? Peut-être et Harry créait cette impression en parlant courtoisement et en faisant le premier pas. Il ne manquait que le fait qu'il lui tende la main pour sceller un accord et partir sur une bonne base, mais le jeune Potter n'était pas un idiot et savait qu'il aurait un refus et s'humilierait plus qu'autre chose.

…Il en prenait du temps pour réfléchir ce mec! Ces paroles semblaient se faire analyser de tous les angles possibles alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'arrière-pensée. Il était le Survivant, il pouvait quand même lui faire confiance malgré le fait qu'Harry l'ai menacé de l'envoyer au cachot et qu'il méprisait les mangemorts.

Draco se leva finalement, s'approcha du jeune Potter et se pencha vers lui laissant le propriétaire-des-yeux-verts-qui-fascinent-tant-de-gens incrédule. Le jeune blond fixa son regard gris dans les yeux de son opposant, le visage toujours impassible, avant de s'éloigner subitement, un livre dans les mains qu'il avait récupéré tandis qu'Harry imitait un poisson sortit de l'eau en train de s'assécher. Le presque muet se rassit sur le lit et tourna de nouveau le dos au Survivant qui sortait de sa stupéfaction et qui fronça les sourcils.

De nouveau, Harry conjura le livre à lui et le redéposa sur le bureau. Cette fois-ci, son 'invité' se tourna immédiatement vers lui. S'il voulait être un gamin atrocement têtu, lui aussi pouvait le faire! Ils se fusillèrent allégrement du regard et un miracle se fit, Draco ouvrit la bouche…avant d'envoyer l'oreiller en pleine figure du jeune Potter qui s'attendait à l'entendre parler.

Par réflexe, Harry rattrapa l'objet et il sentit sa baguette se faire enlever de ses mains. Il vit alors Malfoy qui se tenait debout devant lui, la baguette a la main avant…qu'il la jette à l'autre bout de la pièce sans plus s'en préoccuper.

-Que les choses soient claires entre nous Potter. J'ai été enlevé pour être emmené ici et grâce à une décision de mauvais gout je me retrouve obliger de te supporter. Comme tu sembles avoir la même pensée que moi a ce sujet, je suggère que chacun s'occupe dans le silence le plus complet, moi en lissant les livres que tu as gentiment portés ici pour moi et toi en tentant d'élaborer des stratégies de guerre pour te faire croire que tu es important. Maintenant que j'ai satisfait ton désir malsain au sujet de ma voix, laisse-moi lire en paix.

Draco tendit alors le bras derrière Harry pour reprendre le bouquin, mais il se fit arrêter dans son geste par une main halée en comparaison de son poignet pâle. Le blond tenta de faire exploser la tête de Potter par la force de son regard alors que celui-ci prit la parole.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je au juste t'obéir? Je dois te surveillé, pas servir tes moindres caprices. Il serait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus facile de t'attacher au lit pour être sur que tu ne partiras plus. Comprend bien ceci Malfoy : ici c'est moi qui dirige et tu devras t'en accommoder et non le contraire.

-J'avais plutôt cru comprendre que c'était Smith qui dirigeait ici. Je te rappel même qu'il a précisé que je suis un invité et que tu devais me traiter aussi gentiment qu'un des crétins qui te sert d'amis. Tu me lâches maintenant et me passes cet excellent livre que ton cerveau dégénéré ne comprendra jamais.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Draco ne détourne le sien. Cela aurait dû faire plaisir à Harry sauf que le blond s'était détourné de lui comme s'il était indigne d'intérêt et que le regarder était une chose écœurante. D'un geste sec, le brun rendit son poignet et attrapa un des livres dans le but premier d'assommer Malfoy avec avant de se ressaisir en se souvenant qu'ils étaient a Smith et qu'il ne devait pas non plus endommager son 'invité'. Finalement, il le préférait largement muet.

…

La jeune fille était installée sur une confortable chaise devant son patron. Aussitôt que son cousin, le super héros et le blond étaient partis, elle avait pu venir faire son rapport de la situation. Tout le QG avait été mis au courant pour le fils Malfoy et malheureusement, la nouvelle de sa tentative de fuite n'avait pas été des plus appréciées. Le chef Smith avait eu quelques difficultés à calmer certaines personnes qui ne voyaient pas cela d'un bon œil ou qui pensaient que c'était l'appât parfait et qu'il fallait s'en servir dès maintenant. Pour le moment, il ne voulait qu'un minimum de personne dans la confidence et Kali en faisait partie.

-C'est un parfait occlument. Je n'ai absolument rien pu tirer de lui et je m'étais pourtant arrangée pour que je n'aie pas l'air de m'introduire dans son esprit en provoquant Harry en même temps.

-…on ne pourra donc pas savoir ce qu'il projette de faire. Je crains qu'il réussisse son évasion.

-Je ne vois pas comment il réussirait.

-Je ne doute pas que ce garçon soit malin. Il doit déjà commencer à fomenter un nouveau plan. Ce garçon nous analyse et tournera la situation à son avantage.

-Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'enfermé quelque part? Je ne dis pas d'en faire un prisonnier, mais d'au moins le mettre hors du QG et avec des gens plus qualifiés pour sa surveillance.

-C'est très simple, répondit-il avec un sourire

-J'ai bon espoir que ce garçon nous soit plus utile qu'a Voldemort.

-D'accords…mais pourquoi Potter?

-Parce que ça l'occupe et qu'ils ont sans doute tous deux a donné à l'autre.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un vieux sage qui parle par énigme et qui a vu le futur. Ça doit donner super mal à la tête assistée à une conversation entre vous et Dumbledore.

-Peut-être, répondit-il distraitement.

-Veille à rester près d'eux.

- Pas de soucis. Et je gagnerais sa confiance. Je fais de Draco mon affaire.


	8. Ignorés

Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai en réserve. La continuation de cette fic prendra du temps, car je mis suis mise à écouter Bleach à cause des vidéos sur Toshiro sur Youtube XD *oui, j'écoute des séries pour un seul personnage v_v* et donc, ma tête est remplie d'idée avec lui et en voyant le nombre de fic je me dis que c'est prioritaire.

Autre raison : je suis déçue par le peu de review pour mon OS Otage. Je plaçais beaucoup d'espoir en cette histoire que je voyais comme quelque chose de bien fait et profond qui me permettrait de réaliser mon but de 20 reviews pour un OS et j'ai même pas franchit le 10 -_-

alors bonne lecture et la suite…je sais pas du tout quand XD

GROS RISQUES DE FAUTES!

Il avait fini. Harry avait écrit des lettres à toutes les personnes de sa connaissance qu'il appréciait : Ron ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid, ses compagnons de dortoirs, certains professeurs de Poudlard, certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore et Remus. Le loup-garou venait le visiter, mais il lui avait quand même écrit une lettre pour passer le temps. C'était l'occupation qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas prêter attention au blond qui se trouvait sur son lit. Cependant, il n'avait plus personne à qui écrire. Le Survivant avait même pensé faire une lettre à son professeur de potion détesté pour occuper son esprit.

Pendant près de deux heures, le grattage d'une plume sur du papier et des pages tournées avait été le seul bruit répercuté dans la chambre sauf exceptionnellement quand Malfoy s'était mis à fredonner pendant quelques minutes. Le brun n'avait pas su dire s'il l'avait fait inconsciemment, pour l'énerver ou pour lui rappeler sa présence. Harry n'avait pas osé se retourner pour le confirmer, préférant le moins possible tenter le diable et les limites de sa patience, car le silence avait peut-être régné, mais ce futur mangemort avait quand même réussi à lui bousiller son calme.

Lorsque le blond avait décidé de lui parler, la guerre avait failli éclater entre eux, mais heureusement, Harry s'était retenu de l'assommer avec un livre. Cette retenue n'était pas partagée et le brun avait pu le remarquer lorsque Malfoy avait repris les livres en prenant grand attention à lui frapper le bras dans un mouvement 'accidentel'. Faisant fit de cette provocation, l'adolescent avait été cherché sa baguette expédiée a son opposé. Il avait ensuite pris la résolution de faire des lettres pour s'occuper.

Malheureusement pour lui, son 'invité' avait décidé d'applique la règle 'fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais' et donc, il n'accordait aucune paix au brun alors que celui-ci ne devait pas agir envers l'élève de Durmstrang. Harry avait donc subi les attaques d'oiseaux en papier qui finissait par exploser en tachant d'encre tout ce qui entourait l'objet avant que celui-ci disparaisse. À ce moment la, le Survivant avait du recommencer sa lettre a Neville…en fait il avait du la recommencer une autre fois aussi, car il écrivait plus fort que d'habitude, le poing serrer pour ne pas se retourner et étriper cette tête blonde. Résultat : Neville avait une lettre couverte d'encre, une déchirée et une dernière avec une sensation d'impatience à travers les mots.

Ne cherchant même pas à savoir comment son colocataire de chambre avait fait pour créer des oiseaux en papier sans baguette magique, le garçon était resté concentré sur sa tâche des lettres. Après l'attaque des moineaux kamikaze, ce fut le tour des dessins le montrant mourir de différente façon. Le Survivant n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tous les regarder et il apprit que le blond avait une imagination sadique assez développée. L'ancien Gryffondor prit d'ailleurs note de ne jamais se retrouver seul dans une cuisine avec Malfoy, car le sorcier connaissait plus d'une arme dans cette pièce tel la râpe a fromage –sa marche très bien sûr de la peau, était marqué sur le dessin-.

N'ayant que son carnet à dessin et des bouquins de Smith pour l'agacer, les précédentes actions étaient les seules choses que son parasite humain avait faites. Il ne doutait pas que son carnet à dessin devait déjà être à moitié détruit avec le nombre de feuilles que le blond avait dû arracher. Depuis sa mort par dépècement –dont la peau avait servi à faire un manteau-, Harry avait pu se concentrer, mais maintenant, il n'avait rien à faire. Hors de question de sortir ses plans de bataille et ses fiches d'informations sur ses ennemis en présence du fils de l'un d'eux. L'adolescent avait quitté l'école alors aucun devoir à faire d'avance. Le garçon se serait bien vengé du blond en lui faisant un dessin lui dévoilant tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire subir, mais malheureusement, même avec sa baguette il ne savait pas comment animé ses dessins. De plus, il n'était pas doué pour dessiner et Malfoy aurait pu le charrier là-dessus.

Habituellement, lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire, l'espoir des sorciers s'entrainait aux sortilèges dans le but de combattre Celui-qui-fait-définitivement-chié-par son existence et qui semblait entrainer les enfants de ses mangemorts à faire de même. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça près du blondinet. Après un grand soupir, le brun décida de retenter une discussion avec son 'invité' en sachant au moins cette fois-ci que celui-ci n'était pas muet…même s'il se demandait encore s'il n'aurait pas été mieux qu'il ne soit. C'est certain que sourd, muet et aveugle le blond n'aurait pas été une menace. De toute façon, le fils Malfoy n'avait l'air qu'avoir un physique de bien, ce n'était certainement pas sa personnalité qui pouvait attirer des foules. Harry ne savait pas si oui ou non il attirait les foules et de toute façon il n'en avait rien à faire.

- - - - - - - - …

Ignorant le dilemme intérieur de son 'hôte' ou s'en foutant carrément ou peut-être même en jubilant mentalement devant son tracas, l'adolescent sur le lit avait recommencé à fredonner un air totalement inconnu pour le sang-mêlé. Le blond dessinait tranquillement, ne semblant pas prêter attention à lui, agitant ses pieds au rythme des notes. L'image que projetait en ce moment celui-ci était l'innocence. Cependant, Harry savait que ce n'était nullement le cas et que son apparence angélique n'était qu'une façade parfaite pour mieux tromper les autres…et le brun eut la légère pensée qu'il devenait parano. Il se questionnerait sur son état mental plus tard, pour l'instant il avait un 'invité' dont il devait s'occuper.

Harry commença par user de son autorité en fermant le livre alors que Malfoy était en train de le lire. Le fredonnement arrêta aussitôt et les jambes bougèrent moins vite. La tête blonde resta par contre au même endroit, le regard fixe sur le livre maintenant fermé. Le brun emmena sa chaise devant le fils de Lucius et s'y assit, attendant pendant deux minutes une réaction. L'adolescent tendit alors la main pour ouvrir l'ouvrage, ne prêtant aucune attention au Survivant qui se vengea un peu en lui refermant le livre sur les doigts. Draco releva alors la tête, et le fixa sans cligner des yeux, semblant l'intimidé d'un regard gris impassible et vide d'expression. Alors, Harry parla :

-Tu sais on peut s'observer dans le blanc des yeux pendant le reste de la soirée, ou joué a toi t'ouvres le livre et moi je le referme, mais je crois que tout comme moi, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Trêve? , tenta le Survivant.

-…, fut la formidable réponse a laquelle il eut droit.

-En effet, tu peux aussi perfectionner ton imitation d'un muet…, répondit le brun –mais est-ce vraiment répondre quand l'autre n'a rien dit auparavant?-

-…, décidément, la tentative d'humour d'Harry n'avait pas fonctionné.

-…même si je doute que tu puisses améliorer ton art, il est déjà parfaitement exécuté, continua-t-il.

-…, mais cette fois avec un haussement de sourcil, nette amélioration. Go Ryry! Tu vas l'avoir à l'usure!

-C'est un peu dommage, car je suis certain que ta voix est charmante. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention tout à l'heure, m'occupant plutôt des paroles qui m'insultaient, mais lorsque tu fredonnais ça se voyait. Les mangemorts offrent des cours de chant?, demanda 'innocemment'- même si personne n'y crois- le propriétaire de la cicatrice-qui-a-eu-le-charme-de-ressembler-a-un-éclair-pour-faire-plus-hot-et-que-ça-ressemble-pas-juste-a-une-horrible-balafre.

Résultat : un silence en guise de réponse et un détournement de la tête pour signifier la totale indifférence du sujet. Et on applaudit Harry Potter d'avoir tenté sa chance, mais malheureusement, l'adversaire était fort coriace dans son mutisme et son mépris. Abandonnant son show télévisé mental, l'adolescent aux yeux verts chercha une nouvelle conversation qui ferait réagir le fils Malfoy qui appréciait, a n'en point douté, le jeu du silence. Peut-être que ses parents lui avaient dit un jour et qu'il pensait pouvoir devenir un champion international en faisant l'antisocial qui ne répondait jamais…hypothèse a vérifié. Décidément, il nageait en plein délire mental.

*Le voilà qui me boude. J'ai essayé l'humour et la provocation sans qu'il ne quitte sa mobilité de plante verte. Au moins maintenant je sais que c'est une plante carnivore qui attend juste le bon moment pour mordre. Elles n'avaient pas un parfum attirant ces plantes-là?...Je ne vais pas non plus me mette à le sentir pour une simple comparaison…quoique ça le ferait peut-être bougé .*

Après c'être réfugié dans ses pensées très 'constructives', le héros des gentils tenta une nouvelle approche en cherchant le contact physique. Par contre, il n'avait nullement prévu qu'à l' instant où sa main toucherait le poignet gauche du blond la main droite de celui-ci rencontrerait son visage. Le choc et la surprise furent deux éléments qui contribuèrent à ce que son derrière se retrouve sur le plancher. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand et il observa son 'agresseur' qui était maintenant assis sur le lit et qui le défiait d'un regard d'oser se plaindre du traitement. Tout ce que réussit à dire Harry fut :

-Tu m'as giflé?

Il vit dans le regard gris une réponse du genre : ce n'est pas assez évident peut-être? Bon, c'était peut-être autre chose, mais l'Ordre ne lui avait pas appris le décryptage des regards pour cause de mutisme chronique. Son opposant se contenta de croiser les bras, attendant une réplique verbale ou physique du brun. Harry avait la joue qui le picotait, mais malgré ça, il se mit à sourire. C'était le moment de sortir la carte de l'arrogance.

-Sérieusement, une gifle? Tu sais au moins que c'est les filles qui répliquent de cette façon? De plus comme je n'ai fait que te toucher, c'est les filles qui sont des vierges effarouchées qui réagissent ainsi, dit narquoisement l'ex-Gryffondor qui se serait bien vu à Serpentard en ce moment.

L'attaque sur la fierté masculine n'eut –devinons-le tous- aucun impact. Merde alors, il était le Survivant, personne ne l'ignorait pas même Snape qui lui pourrissait sa vie scolaire et même Voldemort, le sorcier le plus craint prêtait attention a lui. Ce n'était certainement pas un adolescent quelconque qui pouvait le snober sans remords. Son ventre se rappela alors furieusement à lui, lui faisant remarquer que l'heure de manger était passée et qu'il devait se nourrir. Ignorant le blond à son tour, Harry conjura son repas et laissa l'autre mourir de faim pendant quelques heures.

Ce garçon était trop stupide, Draco ne comprenait absolument pas comment des adultes sensés mettaient leurs espoirs en lui. Sa théorie de la gifle le montrait parfaitement. Le fait de répliquer à un touché n'avait rien à faire avec une vierge effarouchée, mais plutôt à un réflexe de défense. De plus, cela lui donnait une raison de le taper et il n'avait pas s'en priver. Un vrai homme doit forcément donner des coups de poing? C'était vraiment archaïque comme raisonnement. Si on ne frappait pas de la bonne façon, il était bien plus facile de se blesser avec la main fermée que celle-ci ouverte. Il y avait des risques de se casser les jointures et de se rentrer les ongles dans la peau. Au moment du geste, sa main était déjà ouverte alors il était plus logique de l'utilisé ainsi, de cette façon il ne perdait pas de temps a refermé sa main et cela faisait en sorte que son coup était plus rapide, moins puissant, mais atteignant obligatoirement sa cible.

Le voilà maintenant qui se commandait de quoi manger. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire lui de son repas. Ce n'ai pas parce qu'il n'avait eu ni déjeuner et diner *petit-déjeuner et déjeuner*que cette provocation le dérangerait. Son estomac ne réagit pas à l'odeur et il n'avait aucunement besoin de s'alimenter. De plus, il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser mourir. Quelle belle solution, une grève de la faim pour les forcer à le relâcher. S'ils ne voulaient pas une mort sur la conscience, il n'avait qu'à faire cela. Le problème était qu'il y avait des moyens sorciers, tels des sortilèges pour le garder vivant et qu'ils n'auraient aucune gêne a le forcer a manger s'il se laissait vraiment mourir de faim. Ces êtres gentils le forceraient à rester en vie juste pour l'énerver. Pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment, Draco n'avait aucunement l'intention d'avoir son dernier souffle ici, ni même avant une bonne centaine d'années.

C'est sur qu'avec une guerre sur le dos, les possibilités d'une belle mort par la vieillesse étaient amoindries. Il n'en avait rien à faire lui de cette guerre, il espérait seulement que les deux camps finiraient par s'entre-tuer après cinq minutes de bataille intensive, le laissant en paix dans son coin. Potter, s'en était un qui allait forcément mourir quoique les gens allaient certainement tous faire la file pour se sacrifier, permettant à ce type inutile de survivre plus longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils manquent leur coup la première fois? Le Seigneur des ténèbres était revenu en pleine forme et Potter n'avait qu'une cicatrice. Donnez-vous rendez-vous crever et fichez la paix aux autres.

Il voulait que Voldemort meure? Bien sûr, Draco n'était pas assez con pour croire qu'il mourrait de vieillesse avec le mage noir encore en vie. Alors, pourquoi ne pas rejoindre le côté lumineux de la force? Simplement, car quitté un camp simplement par se faire tuer par quelqu'un de différent ne l'enthousiasmait pas. L'adolescent avait encore jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité pour ne pas penser à cette guerre. Enfin, c'était avant que ce Gabriel ne vienne le chercher contre son consentement. Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il leur serait utile à quelque chose? C'est tellement évident que Draco avait pu participer aux réunions des mangemorts et qu'il savait tout de leurs prochaines attaques –noter le sarcasme-. Heureux sont les insouciants, le châtain devait être extrêmement joyeux alors.

Il se retrouvait dans la chambre du Survivant à essayer d'ignorer qu'il avait faim parce qu'un con avait décidé de se venger de son mutisme. Le brun ne se décidait vraiment pas. Lorsqu'il avait fredonné et ainsi donné des signes de capacité verbale, celui-ci l'avait automatiquement insulté et après il voulait qu'ils se tapent la conversation? Rêve toujours Potter, il pleuvra des chocogrenouilles roses qui dansent la claquette avant que cela se produise. Le mieux là-dedans est que s'il se trompait, il pouvait toujours les créer. Décidément, il adorait pouvoir faire plein de choses avec du simple papier.

Je t'ignore, tu m'ignores, nous nous ignorons. Quel merveilleux jeu avaient-ils réussi à inventer! Cette fois, cicatrice énervante avait réussi à comprendre les règles et donc, ne se souciait plus de Draco. Sans doute espérait-il l'exaspérer. Le problème c'est que le blond était parfaitement satisfait de ne plus avoir de questions ridiculement pathétiques qui lui cassaient les oreilles. Cependant, un cognement sur la porte de bois leurs parvinrent tous deux. Qui cela pouvait-il être?


End file.
